Happy Accidents
by Murder Media
Summary: During a night of "passionate" coitus, Ragna winds up indulging in a kink he didn't mean to act on.
1. You're Into What?

**I do not own Blazblue.**

**Warning: contains various kinks, size differences, dirty talk and god knows what else but you'll figure it out.**

**I was also listening to Oingo Boingo while editing this...**

* * *

Despite his rough nature, Ragna was always gentle in bed.

He would take things slow at first. Allowing Rachel to begin the first kisses, touches and bites before the actual foreplay or intercourse. And whenever it was his turn, he'd mimic Rachel's earlier ministrations, but multiply it by tenfold. He cared for her body, licking everywhere he could, caressing any part that lacked his mouth and whispering words in her pointed little ears that just made her melt in his arms.

But today was different.

She wanted to take things slow and steady.

Ragna didn't mind in the slightest.

And so they laid in her abnormally wide coffin; lid closed to allow no noise to escape. His lips hugged hers, tongue tasting tongue with hands trying desperately to grope which ever piece of muscle or soft flesh they could find. The clock on her wall read 4 in the afternoon while it ticked harmoniously with the moans and coos that came from the vampire and half-breed.

Her leg was raised over his thigh, dainty fingers tracing patterns along his cheeks while his gloved ones did the same. A thin trail of drool running down their chins as the younger man deepened the kiss- his wet muscle hit the back of her own as it slurped up the spit that accumulated. The small woman whimpered in anticipation, a fire pooling in her privates as he ignited the flame in her gut.

Her hands moved from his cheeks and below the band of his underwear to massage his ass; a growl of bewildered amusement rumbling in his throat. He removed himself from her mouth, licking away the strands of fluid that connected the brim of their lips together.

"Get on top." Ragna breathed.

Rachel smiled as she rose from her place, waiting for her lover to straighten himself out before climbing over his lap and sitting against the crotch of his pants. She shivered at the erection pressing against her sex- grinding against it before saying, "It feels harder than it was the previous of days ago. Have you anytime to pleasure yourself this week?"

"Not at all." the dhampyre gripped thick thighs and fiddled with the fishnets that kept them bound. "I was saving it all for you," he began, his lecherous digits coming to the bows of her corset to gingerly untie the knots. "Cuz' I know how much you like it when I bust a heavy one in you."

Rachel let out a devious laugh as she assisted him with the full body garment. "You truly do know all of my weak points. Both physically **and** verbally." with one final unraveling of a twist, the corset fell from her chest and down her waist with a thump. Breasts exposed and pale skin glinting in the eternal moonlight of her estate. Ragna gulped, unconsciously licking his fangs as he observed her womanly form meld in with her more childish features of a tiny frame and chubby pubescent face.

Ascending from the plush sheets of her mattress, he laid a soft peck against her collarbone before moving fiery lips to the junction of her neck. He sucked lovingly on the cold flesh, feeling a shock of delight ride up his spine. Rachel twitched, grasping broad shoulders as he peppered kiss after kiss over her chest and down the cleavage of her bosom. "Ah...! Such an affectionate one you are, Ragna..." she let out a soft gasp as those hands cupped both breasts and kneaded them gently in his palms. "Yet so hasty..."

"Can't help it. Once you're naked, it's hard to control what I want to do to you." all the while picking at the hem of her panties and dragging them off of her hips inch by steady inch.

"Naughty boy..." she let out a delighted giggle. "Do you not think it fair if your clothes were removed as well?" nipping at the lobe of his pierced ear, knowing how much he enjoyed her sultry remarks.

He flinched at the ticklish sensation. She was being astoundingly playful today which only managed to kindle his want for her even more. "Whatever..." the criminal brought his hands to the soft fabric of his boxers and slid them down muscled thighs before settling them with the rest of Rachel's clothing; hissing if only slightly as the cold air hit his girth. "You want your favorite cock to fuck you that bad?" he gave her a seemingly proud smirk.

"Oh most certainly..." He was big for a man his age- just thick enough for not much of her hand to wrap around him. But unlike any human, he reeked of fertility- leaking pre seminal in sticky globs or semen so fresh she gets wet just thinking about the taste. Scooting between his legs and lowering her head to his member, she took in the scent that she loved so much. "Do you wish for me to prepare some lubricant for you?"

"Mm...that sounds pretty nice. Go on," With a thrust of his hips, Ragna angled the oozing tip between the soft cushions of her lips. "Make it glisten."

Rachel obeyed, staring up at him with hungry eyes before opening her mouth and allowing her long pointed tongue to lick and prod at the slit; tasting him and shuddering at the salty, musky flavor. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and slid him into her mouth; moaning as she lowered herself further onto his prick- stuffing all of him down her throat.

The criminal whimpered. Holding her head down to enjoy the familiar wet entrapment of her gullet. This ability of hers always intrigued him in a way with vampires not requiring to breathe and all. "Fuck... Rach..."

She started bobbing her head up and down while her hand moved between her legs, past her thighs and under her slippery clit. Moaning in unison with the hulking man above her as she teased the slick bud. This cock did things to her that she never knew she would ever do; to fact that simple irrumatio would drive her into a state of pure mindless pleasure was beyond her. The same dick that was to take her virginity when the month of mating comes, to knot inside her, blow countless loads of jism into her womb and impregnate her with their child just made her fall into pieces at the thought. She rolled her eyes and launched a full assault on her stiff button.

Ragna was starting to lose it as well. Bucking into her maw and staring down at her sweaty body as thoughts of perverseness greater than her own came to mind. She had the physique of a young woman no older than that of 17 or 18 years of age with those wide hips and that pert ass that he'd play with any day. But her face, hands and mouth looked of something much younger; a girl no older than 11 or 12. The sight of her hot mouth taking him while playing with herself, allowing those juvenile hair ties to hold up her mane and tight stockings to hug her skin aroused him to no end- nearly bringing him to his limit. Oh if only she knew! He'd certainly be a dead, dead man.

"Rachel...! Wait!" In a struggle, Ragna forcibly shoved her off of him, his underdeveloped knot throbbing violently while the vampire groaned in protest. Slobber and pre-cum glueing her mouth as she hastily rose from her position, climbing over him and wiggling his cock between the cheeks of her bottom.

"Ragna... I cannot take it no longer. I wish for you to be inside me...!"

"Shit..." he fell back on her mattress, staring up at the older with wanton in his eyes. Rachel blinking owlishly.

"What are you...?"

"Ride me..." wanting to see all of her in her feminine glory.

Too horny to care, Rachel simply nods. Grasping him once more, she eased his spit covered length against her puckered hole. Slowly, ever so slowly, bringing him inside of her, inch by steady inch. Unaware of Ragna's impatience, his hands flew to her hips, gyrating his pelvis so his cock could reach deep inside her ass. Rachel yelped, clutching the sides of his thighs to balance herself.

She keeps a steady rhythm of rocking him inside her, crying out curses in Romanian as his dick repeatedly pounded against that little spot near her uterus that always made her shudder. Rachel slumped forwards, hands moving to his stomach and pressing against his abdominals as she tried her damndest to please the both of them. Her moans of euphoria and Ragna's throaty groans bouncing off the corners of her coffin as they both thanked every deity in existence that the casing was sound proof.

"Damn...we should do this more often, Rabbit." Ragna's suggestion curt as he rammed his finger straight into her quivering sex, passing her hymen and wedging it into the slick, fleshy canal of her cunt. "You look so fucking hot right now." he pumped his digit in and out of her, twisting and turning so that it may poke at the little spots of nerves against her sensitive walls.

"AH! You beast!" she yelled-practically screamed out. "You're barely giving me anytime to enjoy myself!" she was almost there! She was on that thin line to release- the bubble in her tummy inflating and growing larger with each thrust of his finger.

"Excuses, excuses. You love it when I make you come undone. Fuck, look at you..." Ragna cursed as he too felt the familiar approach to orgasm. Damn, he was close, and the pseudo pubescent aura she was sporting wasn't helping either. He added another finger, feeling her muscles clench around him in rhythmic spurts. "You're Daddy's horny, little fuck Bunny for a reason."

Rachel said nothing, her gaze clouded with lust and laced with only a bit of surprise. Ragna indulged in his kink even further, risking to go overboard and have a well received slap across his cheek. "Do you like it? Daddy's dick stirring your tight, little ass like this, Baby Girl?" he thrusts as far as he can inside of her, causing the elder to lose strength, fall over onto his chest and cling to his pectorals. Her butt moving on its own.

"Yes, I adore it! Do not stop!" She didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she was gonna cum and she was gonna cum hard.

"Oh god..." Out of instinct, he pulled her near exhausted body up his chest which the vampire obviously didn't object to. "You're doing such a good job, Baby Girl. Almost tired and still craving for my dick as if I'm the last guy on this Earth." he licked a thick stripe up her cheek, releasing a gentle purr near her ear to ease her struggle.

"D-Daddy..." she let out a whimper, giving into his little game. The paternal term foreign on her tongue although she didn't mind saying it. She slowed down a tad and went back to merely grinding him inside her. "Daddy! I...I am...going to..."

"That's right, baby. Let go for Daddy...! I'm gonna come...too...!" his hands traversed from her back to cup her moving ass, thrusts synchronized with her own, forcing his mouth against her own once more and with a muffled howl, the pressure in his balls released. Filling her butt with jets of hot, thick seed that made her eyes roll and suck feverishly on his tongue. She forced herself further down on his cock, wanting his wad to fill her to the brim.

"Ragna...oh, Ragna..." she panted his name in absolute euphoria as she fell against his chest, riding out the remainder of her orgasm as Ragna wrapped his arms around her weak frame; pants just as uneven as his lover's.

"You alright?" His eyes struggling to stay open.

"Quite. Just...a little drained..."

Ragna nodded, feeling himself go flaccid and his dick pop out of her wet little hole with a plop. He shuddered, his cum leaking from her ass and dribbling on his thighs. He didn't care though - he usually would if it wasn't for his decreasing stamina.

They lied there for a moment, both near ready to pass out until Rachel broke the silence. "Ragna..." she began, her voice lingering with mild embarrassment. "...Why did you...address me as...that endearment?"

Ragna stiffened, deciding to feign ignorance to prolong her inevitable questions. "Uh... What are you talking about...?"

"You know very well what I am talking about."

"...I just...I just got a little carried away, alright?" he was always bad at lying.

"Carried away? That's never happened before. Usually if we were to engage in coitus that intense you'd never go **that** far when it concerned dirty talk. So tell me; is there something that you're hiding from me?" she smirked and allowed a fang to pop over her lip.

He turned his head away in shame and swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. How was he supposed to tell her? Yeah, I get off to you looking like a little girl, wanna screw around? "I..."

"Hm? I'm waiting~..." she teased, tracing a finger up and over his chest."

"I... Everyone has their kinks..." he began. "And...I'm no different..."

"_Kinks_? _Plural_? There's more than acting like a predatorial father lusting after his young daughter? Such deviancy. I suppose that Luna girl was right about you being a potential molester."

"Shut up! You were going along with it too!"

Rachel gave it a thought. "This is not about me- this is about you. Now come on, we do not have all night. Go on with your sick fetishes."

Ragna sighed, wanting to slap her ass to keep her quiet. He restrained however- doing something like that'll only fuel **another **deep rooted fantasy. "I...I have a thing for ageplay which is basically when you roleplay into someone really young..." he stopped to take a look at her possibly disgusted face but failed to see no turn of her lip.

"Continue..."

"Ugh...this is so...embarrassing... Okay! I also like this thing called a "daddy kink" which is what we did just now, and finally, I like giving praise. As in, for when you like, suck my dick or do something along those lines. I didn't do that however, because I thought that'd be a bit overkill." he stuttered through each little sentence and felt that hot shame wash over his shoulders and travel down his back. She was judging him, he bet. He could feel it now! Those cold, red slitted eyes piercing through his soul and glaring at him with disdain.

Ragna gulped, faced her once more and saw amusement in place of revulsion. As a matter of fact, it was the complete opposite of what he expected. She was laughing her ass off- snorting and slapping his chest as she attempted to catch herself.

"The hell is so funny? Are you makin' fun of me!?" He flushed pink while simultaneously growing mildly annoyed.

"I am not laughing **at** you, Ragna boy!" she stifled a chortle as she fell against his chest. "On the contrary, really!" she settled down, her amusement being replaced with that playfulness from earlier. "Would you like for the both of us to engage in your little fetish~?"

"W-WHAT!? Y-YOU'D DO THAT!?" If she was fucking with him, he'd force himself on her and fuck that little spent hole until she couldn't sit right.

"I'm serious. It could spice things up a tad until mating season arrives. Would you like for me to...dress up in more provocative looking attire you would adore to see me struggle in? Silk and cotton tight around the places you love the most?" she placed her bottom right on his limp member. "Calling me your sweet little princess as I perform fellatio. Perhaps I could put on a show of sorts of me using a tool as you tell me how much of a good girl I am?"

Ragna groaned, trying to ignore her plump flesh on his hardening cock as he imagined her little acts of lustful play. He whimpered at the thought, smiling deviously as he gripped her hips and rocked against her. "Daddy would love to see this tight ass with a few toys stuffed in there. But you know what I'd do before that? I'd lick that sweet pussy of yours until you got all wet- wet enough for me to jab my tongue in there and fuck you with it."

"What else would you do? What would you do if I was a "bad girl"~?" she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck.

"Without a doubt, I'd punish you until I think you've had enough." Ragna leaned down to kiss her lips. "I have to keep what I do to you a secret though..." The simple press of flesh turning into multiple pecks against her mouth.

"Hmph. When do you want this to happen, Mr. Reaper?" she returned his kisses with ones of her own.

"As soon as fucking possible..." he slid his now erect cock between the globes of her ass and smirked.

Rachel reciprocated his movements, moving in time with his thrusts along the cleft of her butt. "I see...how about two days from now? I shall have enough time to prepare and to get Valkenhayn out of our hair. However, there is one little condition I need you to do for me, Ragna..."

"Fuck, baby. _Anything_..."

"I have a few perversions of my own I wish to indulge in myself. But like any lover, I was too hesitant to tell you out of fear that you might find it repulsive. Do you know what I want you to do for me, Ragna?"

He breathed, resisting the urge to fuck her right now from her little confession. "What is it...?"

"Are you willing to partake in a dominant/submissive relationship with me? I can assure you it will only last a week." Although the young ghoul was calm, cool and collected like she always was, she still held doubt. Ragna being her little slave? Utter tommyrot!

Ragna raised a brow, quitting his grind against her supple bum. "Dominant/submissive? I... Fuck it." he flipped her over on her back so that she was beneath him and he was on top. A little yelp coming from the older when he changed their position.

"You..." She cleared her throat in order to hide her excitement. "You would do it?"

"Why the hell not? If you're gonna fulfill my obsession, I don't see why I can't fill yours. As long as it doesn't get too excessive..." he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face to give her an affectionate lick. "I'm all yours."

"Thank you, Ragna. I am truly grateful!" she smiled and hugged his chest. She tried her best not to show zeal but how could she not? Hope was such a benevolent mistress when she wasn't being a deceptive wench!

He really doesn't know what he was about to get himself into, does he?

"Kinks aside, why don't we get down to a more...crucial problem." he rubbed his large cock right against her cunt and growled at the delightful friction.

"You are insatiable."

"Your fault for fuelin' the fire, rabbit."

* * *

**Yes, I will be making a chapter two and a probable sequel in the future but I'm gonna be away on vacation for awhile so like...see you soon.**


	2. I Have to Call You Who?

**I do not own Blazblue.**

**Yay, I'm not dead anymore. Ok, so like, this was originally suppose to be one chapter, but I thought over 7,000 words of porn would do like an overload or TL;DR on some people. So with that, I shall try putting up the second part of the chapter later when I am successfully done with tests that determine my future of whether or not I go to college. The vacation was also very enjoyable (Even though the internet sucked and I couldn't play BBCP online down there)**

**Warnings: A lot~ of butt stuff shall come your way.**

* * *

Rachel had to admit that she was a little vain. Not to the point where she'd oggle herself in the mirror for hours, but enough where she can take a gander at her near invisible reflection, make out her body, and say that she was prettier than most girls she knew.

She could easily tell herself that- compared to Noel and her companions- she wasn't lacking when it came to her physique, and like any woman, she'd occasionally eye their own bodies and feel proud that she was more developed in certain areas than they were.

She was only a little bigger than the Azure girl when it came to her chest- a B-cup compared to Noel's A- and while Makoto and Tsubaki obviously bested her in that area, they didn't possess the hips nor the posterior that drove men like Ragna wild with lust.

She was proud of her figure, although she did think that she was a little too thick concerning her thighs and all, but Ragna wasn't complaining, and she was sure that he'd rather die than see her flat and curveless.

So why was she acting self conscious **now** of all times?

The vampire grimaced as she looked over the clothes she had picked out for her lover. The process of putting on the outfit was just as uncomfortable as straining her eyes in her mirror just to see how she looked in the damned thing.

It was a simple little gown, albeit rather scandalous compared to what she usually wore. It was made of nothing but luminous, translucent silk, splitting into two parts in the middle and stopping just short of her hips in the front while it cascaded down to the floor in the back.

It also came with a built in push-up bra with a cute little pink bow stitched to the gore- among other things- that gave off the pubescent vibe she was going for. Frilly knickers and garters had covered her shapely legs while her hair was pulled back in its usual style, but with white frill holding it up rather than black cotton.

Rachel eyed herself in the mirror once more, standing so close to the glass that her nose was mere millimeters from scraping the surface of the glass. It was embarrassing to say the least; her assets exposed so provocatively and skin barely hidden by anything... She felt dirty; shameful even, but it felt oddly arousing. The idea of playfully exploring the depths of her lover's little taboo was rather exciting in a way. The excitement of giving into "Daddy"- her Daddy.

Daddy.

She repeated the word in her head as she smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric. She never really liked the paternal endearment, and refrained from addressing her actual father as such due to the childish tone it held. But oddly enough, the use of it in a more sexual light alleviated the saccharine mien of its original verbal purpose.

Humming to herself, her eyes shifted to a stray tube of lipstick and eyed the item curiously. How peculiar, the ghoul thought. She has never bought any such maquillage into her boudoir, so what such a thing is doing here? Was it a gift that she had forgotten, or a possible sundry that she had overlooked one too many times? She grabbed it, surveying the geometric patterns of the tubing and the odd chocolate brown coating of it until noting an inscription at the tip of the cap. She grimaced, the symbolic carving a reminder as to who the true owner was.

It was Amane's most certainly, by the way of the kanji of his name that he had marked it with. He had made a habit of occasionally crashing at her manor every once in a while either out of boredom, or as a safe haven after a long night of partying. Nonetheless, he'd always carry cosmetics on him just in case he needed to apply an extra coat of gloss or polish. In this case, he must've forgotten this here.

She scoffed then stared down at the dress. She uncapped the tubed red wax and drew the stick up and over her lips. Amane had a tendency to use all natural products, so hopefully it wouldn't stain or ruin her flawless skin. Surely he wouldn't mind if she used it just this once. She puckered her lips, tasting cherry as she smoothed the wax over her lip. Rachel turned to her mirror once more, squinted, and flushed at what she saw. As expected, the new tint of her lips had accentuated more of her adolescent features.

She looked charming, beautiful, and maybe even seductive.

She liked what she saw and hoped Ragna liked it too.

He must be aching for her like a beast in heat right about now, that impatient brute of a man. She can imagine him now- perfect pale lips parted as breathy moans left him, hand rubbing and palming the swell of flesh in his underwear while the other pinched a cute pink, little nipple as he whispered her name and yearned for her touch... Oh, Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a sex crazed Ragna. That mannish, crude behavior being replaced with absolute submission and hunger was a common occurrence in her fantasies and their sexual escapades.

She hovered over to her door, biting her lip as she imagined her younger lover's state of arousal before turning the brass knob and cracking the door open just enough so that her head could come through. She scanned her surroundings, noting the macabre tone her room held that would unsettle any human.

Her bed- or rather coffin- was raised on an altar some three feet high, surrounded by curtains hanging from the ceiling with silver decorating its mantle in admittedly satanic like designs (Something that she wanted to desperately get rid of), the floor composed of the finest of marbled with a few cracks here and there, while lanterns and the light of the moon bathed her room in dull, faded illuminance.

Rachel, catching a glimpse of gray hair inside of her casket, walked out of the lavatory and edged towards the pristine altar. Bare feet pattered against cold stone, light breathing and the rustling of what sounded like plastic audible as she grew near. She stopped once she came to the foot of the mattress, peered inside and tittered at what she saw.

He was asleep, and like she thought, was only clad in his underwear. A black plastic bag filled with some unknown objects was draped on his lap. He looked so beautiful; her beautiful, forbidden little creation from human to monster. What used to be peached skin, was now nearly stark white; violet outlining his body as the moonlight gleamed upon him. His mouth was parted, exposing sharpened teeth and a long pointed tongue that's length far exceeded that of a human's. Silvery mane with only a few dimming streaks of blonde hairs framed his chiseled chin and bloodless cheeks.

He was pretty. He was gorgeous- her beautiful little monster.

Rachel smiled, bringing her hands to his face to cup his cheeks, riding long black nails against jelly like skin, and happy to feel chilled flesh instead of the warmth of a mortal. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his forehead as Ragna began to stir awake. He groaned a little, first rubbing out his eyes before opening them and revealing the chartreuse green of his left and the lust red of his right.

He blinked, frowning at first, but then smirked when he saw the beauty above him.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" asked Rachel. "Because it will be quite irksome that I have gotten dressed for nothing and you are not in the mood."

"All I did was doze off a little. You were taking a while." Ragna inquired. "I was dreaming about what hot little thing you'd put on for me."

"Figures." She removed her hands from him and circled the casket. Ragna raised his head, seeing Rachel climb the small steps of the stone slab and settle inside. She crawled towards him, propping her chin in her hand and massaging his chest once she was close.

Ragna grinned, moving his own hand to her hip to run a path down her thigh. He looked her over, from the sultry little dress to the red that adorned her lips. She was sexy, seductive and downright adorable to boot. "There are too many things I want to do to you right now, Rachel." his hand glided over her ass, lightly slapping a cheek before groping the soft flesh. "This nice big ass all covered in lingerie just makes me want to rip it off you and fuck you silly..." he stroked her bottom and snapped the band of her knickers playfully.

"How are we going to be doing this, _Daddy_?" Rachel asked, putting emphasis on his name. "I have been anticipating for your touch for quite sometime."

Ragna let out a lustful purr, the hand on her ass moving between her legs to cup her clothed cunt. "Yeah? You want Daddy touching you like this? You didn't have anytime to touch yourself, baby?"

"I wanted you, Daddy. I wanted you to touch me..." She moaned, arching into his touch and laying her head down between his neck and shoulder. "I hunger for you and only you..." she ran her tongue along his adam's apple, sucking on the protrusion as her hand ventured down his stomach to the hem of his boxers. "Please..."

She picked up the bag that was on his lap and tossed it aside to reveal the prize that was kept hidden from her. Rachel grinned at the sight; his cock hard, precum staining the material and the flesh of his girth peeking through the opening of the underwear.

"Then show me, baby," Ragna growled. "Show me how much you want it."

The vampiress shuddered at his subtle commanded. She sighed contently, breathing in his scent of burnt wood and earth as she planted a tiny kiss on his neck, nipping at the cold, tender flesh before moving down. She lapped at the dips and creases of strong bones and hardened muscles over his chest and collarbone. Ragna shivered, his hand coming to rest at the back of her head as she eagerly made her way down his toned body.

She savored his taste and drowned in the rich smell that belonged to her future mate. He smelled so good, so _alluring_; it just made her want to bite into his flesh and drink from him once more. But she had restraint; she wanted to please Daddy so Daddy could please her.

She pinched his right nipple once she came to his pectorals while her tongue slid to his left, picking at the cute nub with the tip before wrapping her lips around the nipple to suckle. Ragna cried out, shutting his eyes as he tried resisting the pleasure she gave him. He was so sensitive- especially there. He fucking hated it when she did that; it made him feel too submissive to her, yet felt too damn good for him to tell her stop.

She released his nipple gracefully from her mouth, scraping her teeth over it in a teasing manner as she twisted the other. Ragna's back arched, his breath hitching as his eyes darkened with frustration. He pulled gently at her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough for her to feel a bit of a tug at her roots. Rachel winced, but managed to smirk nonetheless; it was always so easy to get under his skin.

"Bad girl..." admonished Ragna. "Do that again and you're asking for a punishment..." he breathed out his last sentence as she gave his chest an apologetic kiss. It was almost impossible to have some sort of superiority over Rachel.

"I am sorry, Daddy." Rachel said, feigning remorse. Naturally she wanted to try avoiding the alleged "punishment" that he promised her, but she was curious as to see what it was. A sadist she definitely was, but she posed some masochistic tendencies much like that of her lover.

This could prove to be rather interesting, Rachel thought, resuming her descent from earlier. Kissing and licking at every inch of skin on his stomach, she eventually made it to the edge of his boxers. She smiled inwardly to herself, thinking about what to do to instigate Ragna into turning her into his "bad little girl" until an idea came to bit her lip, staring up at Ragna with big pleading eyes as she nudged her cheek against his erection.

"Daddy..." Rachel called, resisting the urge to mouth his clothed arousal. "I want it... I want to make you feel good..."

Ragna gave her a smirk, pleased to know she was getting the gist of his little kink. "It's that bad, baby girl? You want Daddy's dick inside that hot throat of yours?"

"I crave it, Daddy- I crave _you_..." She massaged his thigh, running her tongue along the stain made by his precum. She mewled at the taste; his cock and everything about it always tasting fantastic even if she couldn't feel the turgid flesh on her tongue.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he thrusted his hips, his bulge wedging itself a little into her mouth. "Take it out if you want it that bad."

Rachel licked her fangs at his order, feeling velvet skin and slick fluid over her fingers as she fished his dick out from its imprisonment. It throbbed as she did so, the tip bright red and leaking that clear juice she loved so much. She leaned down, flicking her tongue against the oozing slit before wrapping her lips around the head to suck out the remaining pre that lurked, alternating between sucking and licking.

"That's right, baby. Get a good taste of my dick..." Ragna panted.

Rachel moaned loudly at his words, using her tongue to lick up and down on the veined surface of the shaft until angling her head to suck gently along the sides. She rode her tongue back up, swirling it over the head before finally taking him into her mouth. She mewled, swallowing his dick as she stuffed him all the way down her throat while her hand moved inside his boxers to take out his balls. Cupping and fondling them while gobbling his cock.

"So fucking hot..." Ragna half laughed and half moaned as he watched Rachel suck on his cock with vigor. "So fucking hot the way you practically worship my dick, baby; I get you horny enough, and you turn into the perfect little cock sleeve." It was always so fascinating, the way she'd turn into a hot little mess at the sheer sight of his dick. He remembered sometime ago that she had told him that the scent of a vampire's mate during sex was the most delicious smell in the world. Of course, that could explain his excitement towards eating her out like a rabid dog whenever she gave him the chance.

Rachel stared up at him, temporarily removing her mouth from his cock, but still continued massaging his balls. She frowned, her plan of getting Ragna to punish her obstructed by the cloth that covered everything except for his girth. She moved her free hand to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at them a little. Ragna, thinking that the fabric was too obscuring for her, helped by raising his hips and using his own hands to drag them past his thighs and below his knees.

Rachel grinned, resuming her attention on his cock by licking down the shaft and towards his heavy balls. She sucked one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while maneuvering the other one with her fingers. Ragna breathed deep through his nose, unfamiliar with the sensation of having his balls licked and fondled like that. He got out of character for a minute, wiggling a little bit as Rachel moved even lower.

"Damn, Rachel..."

Rachel paid him no mind, letting go of it with a wet pop before riding her tongue under his balls to lick at his taint. She heard him groan and saw his hips move away from her a little, prompting the vampire to hold him in place by wrapping her hand around his thick cock. She jerked him off while also sucking at the patch of flesh, a tiny, rather adorable squeak coming from the man as she did so.

She giggled at the noise, already feeling his eyes burn crevices into her skull at her action. She trailed even lower, laughing once more before wedging her tongue into the puckered hole in between his cheeks. She slid her slick muscle deep inside him, mimicking the movements he would do to her when he had his own tongue inside of her. Surprisingly enough, he tasted rather good here as well, although with a more tarty flavor compared to the tang of his cock.

This should be enough to get him upset, she thought, bringing her middle finger to his hole to shove that in as well.

Ragna screamed out, feeling her tongue and finger move mercilessly inside of him. He gritted his teeth, widened his eyes and raised half of his body off the bed. He yelled again, but this time more out of pleasure than shock when he felt something brush over his prostate, scowling angrily once he heard the teasing voice of Rachel taunt him.

"What a surprise, _Daddy_..." Rachel mocked, removing her mouth from him to watch her finger disappear in and out of his hole. "You loosened up quite easily. Do you play with yourself down here as well when I am not around?" She added another finger, sticking it inside his rather receptive hole, used both to spread him open, and gasped at how well he stretched around her. "You truly are a lecherous man, masturbating through massaging your prostate."

"Rachel, for fucksakes take it out!" He wanted to deny everything that she was saying, but what good will come out of him just lying? He experimented with his body many times, and he had to say that fingering his own ass was second only to fucking Rachel's tight hole. But to have her in their current situation, stick something up there without permission ripped at his masculinity and dominance.

"Does that not feel good, Daddy? You do it to me all the time." The vampiress cackled evilly, hearing him make a more pleasurable moan as started pumping her fingers in and out of his tight heat.

"You fucking Rabbit..." Ragna swore, taking action by grabbing her wrist and forcing her fingers out of him. He cringed, missing the feeling of having his hole filled, but set it aside. As quick as a whip, he slid his hands under her arms to bring her closer to him, turning both of them around and placing Rachel on his lap. "I told you about how I hate it when you act like a bad little girl..." he barked. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Rachel blinked a tad at his question, but then smiled heartily; the twitch of his brow and near sadistic glare in his eye igniting a different kind of lust and passion in her veins. "Are you going to punish me, Daddy?" she asked playfully, turning her head to give him fake, remorseful eyes.

"Damn straight." Ragna spat, lifting up the flap of her dress. He was tempted to just tear everything off of her, but the dress just looked too damn good on her. He thought to himself to just rip the knickers of seeing as how he could just buy her new ones, so he tore them off with just one tug of his hand. The tearing of fabric in her sensitive ears making the vampire cringe in mild discomfort and irritation.

"Relax, Rabbit." The younger said while licking his fangs. She was naked from the waist down now; ass as shapely as ever with a tiny view of that glistening pussy that he loved so much; it never really took much for Rachel to get wet. Ragna rode his hand down her back and over her bottom, giving it a quick pinch that made her twitch before gently squeezing it.

Rachel relaxed into his touches, thinking to herself as to what he truly was planning; if he was preparing her for something even bigger until a signal fired off in her head. She glanced back at the way he handled her body, moaning and sighing as he kneaded and massaged her butt with the utmost of care.

"D-Daddy, wait..."

* * *

**The suspension is killing you, I know. Har, har, har. Expect some weird Amane porn soon along with that other part.**


	3. I Have to Call You Who? Part Two

**I do not own Blazblue.**

**So fucking tired...**

* * *

Without warning, Ragna raised his hand above his head and slapped it _hard_ against Rachel's ass. She gasped, yelping in utter pain and barely having time to regain her bearings when another smack just as intense struck her once more.

Ragna smirked proudly. This is exactly what she needed; something to remind her that he was in charge and that she needed to know her place. It was so arousing, so hot to see her squirm and whimper under him like this. He loved this new form of dominance he had over her; he loved seeing her plead and beg for Daddy and Daddy alone, and sure as hell wanted her to scream for mercy from Daddy, too.

He raised his hand from her skin to view her bottom. The platinum of her skin was already replaced with the light pink print of his hand. He laughed a little, striking her again just to see another print mark her rump.

"Daddy, please..." Rachel sighed. "It hurts so much, Daddy...!"

He slapped her again, but this time on the skin of her thigh. "Such a bad little girl..." he said. "This is what you get for being so disobedient to Daddy..." he bit his lip and was about to hit her again until a peculiar sight between her legs caught his eye. Her pussy was practically dripping; her arousal smeared around her outer lips and inner thighs.

Was she actually getting off on this?

Ragna glanced at Rachel's face; although he couldn't see a blush for rather obvious reasons, he could easily see how she shook and shivered in pleasure rather than pain. She had her mouth covered; perhaps to stifle any moans that would dare to leak.

He growled happily, using his hand to slap her directly on her cunt. Rachel let out a squeal followed by a couple breathy groans. "So..." Ragna started, running a finger up and down her precious sex. "You like that last one, baby girl?" he hits her right on that sweet spot that made her gasp like a little bitch. "I want an answer outta you."

"Yes, Daddy! Ah!" she whined, feeling tears prickle in her eyes at the pain of his slaps and the pleasurable stimulation he put on her cunt.

"Dirty little thing..." he swatted his hand on her pussy again and again, hearing nothing but ecstasy resonate from her mouth.

Rachel was in heaven; a forbidden heaven for bad little girls like her to be punished in. She was smiling, letting her tears of joy slide down her cheeks and over her neck. It felt so good, yet hurt so bad. The leather of his hand stung like a needle, but shot through her clit in vibrations. She pushed herself against each slap he'd give her, moaning louder and louder than before as she felt the lump in her stomach expand- felt her release reach closer as her eyes began to roll.

Just a tad more, she thought. Just a little more!

Right before she could succumb to her orgasm and be branded a fellow masochist by her lover, he removed his hand from her undoubtedly beet red bottom and heard him curse from behind. Rachel fell over his lap in defeat, panting heavily and cursing quietly to herself in her native tongue as her climax came down.

"Fuck..." Ragna leaned down to her ear and whispered. Lust, desire and thick, bitterness dripping off his voice. "I saw how you nearly came just there, baby. I swear those were probably the hottest noises I've heard you make in a while, but I'm thinking that you're enjoying this a bit too much."

Rachel could only whimper in response, feeling those strong hands flip her over on her back. She winced as her butt rested on the mattress, Ragna's hand running over her face to wipe at the wet trails of tears on her cheeks. He smiled warmly, running his fingers up and over her precious skin as he traced those white lips with his thumb and prodded softly against them. Rachel opened her mouth, allowing his thumb to touch and massage her tongue until she gently sucked on the digit.

Ragna moved it in and out of her mouth- Rachel's lips tight and sealed around him as he peered at the corner of the coffin to see the black bag he came in with. He leaned forward to fish something out of it while Rachel looked on curiously. He seemed to pull out two items, both of which obstructed by his arm which rendered her confused until she heard the familiar uncapping of tubed lubricant.

"Your punishment is no where near over, you know." he said, taking his thumb out of her mouth.

Rachel had to smile, holding back a laugh as she watched him squeeze out the oil-based goop in a large glob in his hand. "How are you going to forgive me, Daddy?"

Ragna hummed quietly to himself, smearing the goo in his hand on the object that he held in the other. Rachel took the chance to catch a peek of what it was, and turned up a brow at the sight. Its appearance was like that of a dildo; black and clear in color, triangular in shape and about half the length of Ragna's own girth.

"I want you to put on a show for me, baby girl." he purred while stroking the transparent phallus. "You do this, I'll give you a nice reward."

Rachel grimaced as she listened to his words while simultaneously staring at the thing in his hand. "It will not be used for any vaginal purposes, correct?" she asked him, going a bit out of character.

"No, it's for the same hole we use all the time. Don't worry about it." he reassured. Ragna knew of Rachel's apprehension towards anything inside of her cunt due to her still being a virgin and all. He doesn't attempt nor does he want to fuck her there out of season at the risk of messing up her (or rather their) cycle.

Rachel reluctantly took it from him and cautiously spread her legs, careful not to press her full weight on her sore bottom. She snuck her hand behind her knee to lift her leg to her chest, leaving it there to allow her fingers to crawl towards anus to stretch it open with her thumb and index. She could feel Ragna's eyes stare hungrily at her. How could he not? She was practically on display for him in this position. Her pussy was wider from the stretch of her legs; inner lips open and revealing her overly slick, fleshy slit and pulsing maidenhead.

She brought the dildo to her twitching anus, cooing at the cool lubricant brushed over her own cold skin as she gently prodded it against her opening. She kept on doing so until feeling the ring of muscle give away, forcing the fat toy all the way inside her ass as the bumpy walls of her hot hole brought it even further inside. Rachel moaned at how it stretched and filled her out, but quietly wished it had some substance like that of Ragna's cock.

"Does it feel good, baby? I bet it does with the way your greedy little hole's taking it." Ragna whispered, watching as she slowly thrusted it in and out of her ass.

"Daddy... Ah... Are you enjoying what you are seeing?" Rachel let out a breathy gasp, angling the toy to poke at a nerve. She gnawed her lip, bringing her other hand over her sex to rub at her aching clit. It felt better than she thought; the stretch of the toy, the skill of her fingers and Ragna's watchful eyes some how increasing the pleasure.

"Fuck yeah..." his hand brushing past his still, very erect member. "I'm glad I got a jelly one for you; I can see how your ass is spread around it." he watched the moist red walls of her hole engulf the toy in a tight embrace and move and pull outwards with each little thrust she made.

Ragna gulped down a pool of drool in his mouth, noticing the way his fingers unconsciously ran their way up and down on his cock. He smelled her arousal- could smell her approach to orgasm; strong, sweet and musky in odor. It turned him on to no end, her scent and her wet pussy- it looked so good.

Fuck...

He laid himself down on his stomach, bringing his hands to the backs of Rachel's thighs to open her up more and steady her ministrations. She blinked, looking down at Ragna who was eye level to her quivering sex and stuffed asshole.

"R-Ragna? What are you...?"

Ragna squeezed her plump thighs, silencing her as he nudged the digits on her clit away with his nose. He took in the scent of her juices; inhaling deeply as fertility and youth filled his nostrils. Now it was Rachel's turn to feel embarrassed, flustered as he acted like a young male during mating season.

"Pipe down..." Ragna said, rolling his eyes. "Just keep fucking yourself with that toy..." he heard her let out a haughty puff of air followed by a gasp when he quickly flicked her clit with his tongue; feeling that instinctual bout of pride hit him, the dhampyre smiled proudly. He did it again, gently swiping his tongue over and over, up and down on her clit until hearing the older girl whine for more than just tiny licks.

"Daddy, please... I am in no mood for teasing..." she held an authoritative tone while still holding her acquired submissive one.

Ragna chuckled darkly to himself, and thought to grant her her wishes for now. Instead, he moved his lips to the engorged nub and started suckling wantonly on the bundle of nerves as he rubbed his cock against the pristine sheets of her mattress to alleviate the ache in his groin. He loved eating her out- just loved tasting the sweetness that leaked from her hot honey pot. Ragna let out a needy growl, letting go of her stiff button to stick out his tongue.

Rachel looked on in amusement, gaze cloudy with desire and felt her pussy clench tightly at what he did. His tongue extended out of his mouth, elongating to its maximum length as it hung far below his chin and to the curve of his neck. Ragna smiled up at her, devilish eyes as he maneuvered his tongue back on her taut opening- the now overly flexible muscle sloppily licking up and down her slit at a hellishly slow pace. Rachel whined once more, gritting her teeth in frustration when he didn't grant her what she wanted.

Ragna noticed her agitated features, smirked and prodded against her to watch her squirm. Rachel moaned loudly, arching her hips to get more of that tongue in her, but Ragna reacted quickly by holding her in place by gripping her legs and spreading her even wider.

"You want it inside you?" Ragna asked, his speech slurred by the jut of his tongue.

Rachel frowned, turning her head to the side to muffle her response. "Yes..."

"Beg for it then."

"But..." she's already done enough for him today; he has no reason to delay her orgasm even more, and she wasn't in the mood for his incessant teasing.

"Beg for it, Rachel."

"Please, Daddy... I want it inside me." her response was quiet and deadpan.

"You want what?"

She sighed, saying it a bit louder. "Please, Daddy. I want it inside..."

"Louder, or I'll stop- I'll stop all of this and leave you to finish yourself off with your toy."

"Damn it all..." she was annoyed and frustrated, but so very aroused. She hesitated for a minute but then felt him retract from her aching sex. "Daddy..." she let out a shaky breathe when she felt him lick her once more. "Please give me release! I want you to be enraptured in an orgasmic daze made by you-AH!" Rachel yelled, nearly cried as he shoved his tongue inside her; passing her barrier and setting itself all the way inside the sweet canal of her pussy.

"RAGNA...!"

Ragna's brow furrowed, thrusting his tongue as far as it could go, tasting more of Rachel's sweet juice as he went. One of her hands was weaved into his hair while the other worked on the dildo in her ass. She was panting and screaming on holding his head to make sure he didn't stray away from her; it's been so long since he's done this to her- too fucking long.

The sensations were incredible- mind boggling even. She could already feel herself about to cum, his tongue halfway inside and stroking her nerve riddled walls as her pace on the dildo fluctuated between slow and fast.

"Daddy...!" Rachel cried out. "I am...I'm almost..."

Ragna didn't have to hear the rest of her shouts. He forced Rachel's legs around his neck as he tongue-fucked her harder, lifting her butt and back with his hands to angle his thrusts in and out of her slick heat. Rachel's eyes closed tight, her teeth clenching when she felt her orgasm finally wash over her like a violent storm. Her arms fell limply to her sides, body quivering and quaking and all and all sensitive when she heard Ragna slurp up her fluids and pull the large phallus out of her ass.

He raised his head from her puffy lips, two lines of her come still connecting him to her until they broke away. His tongue slipped back into his mouth, the younger man crawling over Rachel's body to rest his forehead on her own while he reached his hand to the corner of her casket to take out another item from the bag. Rachel was able to catch a glimpse of the object this time; it was much thinner than the dildo- about the width of his finger- solid red in color with its purpose obviously used for something other than anal.

"Ragna..."

"Shh... It'll feel just like a finger only a little bit bigger, ok? Here." He clicked the switch of the vibrator and felt it stir in his hand before bringing the toy to her pussy and carefully pushing its way down and past her barrier.

"See? Feels good, right?" he reassured, taking her hand and placing it on the little toy.

She gave a curt nod, giving the toy an experimental wiggle and shuddered at the vibrations inside her. Ragna lied beside her, motioned the young girl to his lap and watched as she struggled to situate herself on him without moving the toy.

"I want you to ride me just like last time." he stated.

Rachel nodded, feeling Ragna's hands move behind her to cup her ass and spread her cheeks. She grunted, hoisting herself on her knees to align his cock against her twitching hole, feeling the head breach her entrance as Ragna lifted his hips slightly.

"W-wait..." She panted.

"What's wrong...?"

"Do we not need any lubricant? I don't want this to be a painful ordeal..."

"Don't worry," Ragna began, sliding his member deeper inside her and cooing at the rigid walls of her ass. "That dildo should have loosened you up pretty good."

"Right..." Rachel placed one hand Ragna's abdomen to steady herself while holding the thick vibrator in her trembling sex. She lowered herself onto his dick, feeling that big thing stretch and fill her out once more which made her drown out her moans; she could easily say that she's become addicted to anal by this point.

"Turn the other way and start moving, baby." Ragna commanded once more.

"Yes, Daddy..." Rachel managed to say as she struggled to turn around and not cave over from having his cock stir her insides. She could hear Ragna curse, could feel his hands tighten around her hips and his breathing halt when she situated herself once again, slowly moving her butt up and down to pace herself from going too fast.

"Shit, your hole is swallowing my dick up real good." Ragna purred. "God, I can only imagine how your pussy would feel around me."

Rachel grunted and moved faster when those delicious words of filth left his mouth; she never knew how much she'd come to love dirty talk. She quickened the thrust of the vibrator in her cunt and arched her back when she pressed it right against her g-spot. "Daddy..." she sighed out his name once more and bounced on his cock faster, her eyes watery and glazing over as the pleasure became increasingly overwhelming. She was starting to go a little slower now.

Ragna frowned a little, thrusting his hips to try and get her back up to speed, but was only given a slight slump in her posture and a slow rock of her hips around him. She was tiring herself out, he thought, growling in annoyance at the feeling of his arousal steeping.

He needed to go faster.

Sitting up, Ragna urges the vampiress to bend over slightly. She followed his direction and stiffened when his arms shot from his sides and trapped her under him.

"R-Ragna...?"

"So, you're getting tired on me? I must've did a number on you..." Ragna growled in her ear. He leaned down and gnawed at her lobe, flicking at a cute skull piercing he had bought for her long ago. "But that's alright..." he slowly pushed all of his length inside of her until his knot came pulsing at her little hole. Rachel's eyes rolled, her cunt dripping like mad when he started twisting it around inside her.

"Daddy's gonna take care of you..." His voice was far from sounding sweet and held a dark, malicious tone. He pulled out almost to the tip of his dick and slammed his way back in with a fierce thrust, gave a roll of his hips and followed it with another harsh slam.

"Oh, God... Yes, Daddy, yes..." Rachel pleaded as she pushed her ass against his throbbing girth.

"Fuck yeah..." he repeated the same thrust again and again; noticing the way his little girl was keening over and moaning like a breathless whore as he fucked her raw. He fucking loved it when she was this horny. He loved seeing her let go; let go of her haughty arrogance and just be submissive.

"Fuck yeah, baby..." he said again. He went faster; his balls slapping against her wet sex while his knot finally slipped inside of her and widen her up more. He heard her scream out once more, babbling nonsense as she held on to the sheets in a vice grip. "I'm gonna pound into you so hard you can barely see straight..."

"Daddy...! Daddy...!" was Rachel's only response for actual sentences were impossible to form at this point. She turned her head to the side to face Ragna; crushing her lips against his in a searing kiss as he fucked her harder. Ragna gladly returned the kiss, forcing his much larger tongue into her small mouth as he snuck his hand under her chest to tear off her dress and massage a perky tit.

He removed his mouth from hers to plant little kisses along her cheek. "Fuck...fuck..." he cursed. "I'm almost there! Just a little more...!" Ragna yelled out as he forced the both of them further on the bed, now reduced to pistoning only his hips like a dog in heat.

"Yes, Daddy! Please, give it all to me!" Rachel furrowed her brows, a smile of wanton gracing her lips.

Sweat dripped from Ragna's brow as the pressure in his gut grew, the first drops of his cum seeping from his slit until feeling his cock shoot the rest of its load deep inside her; his semen overflowing from her anus and pouring sloppily around his cock. Rachel's ass clenched around him as she too followed him to climax, Ragna's balls emptying out once more as she did so. A minute or so later, he pulled out, his fluids rolling down the other's thighs.

They collapsed on the bed with a soft thud, Ragna both conscious enough to roll on his side so not to crush Rachel and to lazily wedge the vibrator out of her vagina. Rachel let out a foreign curse at the stimulation, pleasure now being comparable to pain, but was comforted by the feel of Ragna petting her hair and undoing the ribbons in her head.

"My coffin..." Rachel motioned for Ragna to close it in which he happily obliges and dragged the oversized lid to the locks and gears that kept it down. He stares at her through the darkness of the confined space, and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for letting me have this, Rachel..." he said, giving her a rare, honest smile. "Seriously."

"You're welcome, Ragna." She laid her head against his chest and soon fell asleep; Ragna drifting off as well.

* * *

Ragna woke up with a start, the pitter patter of what sounded like rain battering on the sill of a window. He sat up a little from his place, the coffin wide open and Rachel missing at his side.

"You are up early." called a feminine voice from a corner of the room.

Ragna instantly recognized it and asked, "Really? What time is it?"

"About a quarter past six, I believe. I just stepped out to use the lavatory is all."

Ragna raised a brow. "Vampires can use the bathroom?"

Rachel felt her cheeks warm and thanked the heavens it couldn't show. "That is not the reason why I went, you fool..." she seethed the insult through her teeth as the realization finally dawned on him.

"Oh! Shit, really? It was that deep in your-"

"Shut up, lest I rip out your tongue from where you stand!" She threatened. It had taken her a good ten minutes to push out all of Ragna's...secretions from out of her considering how far he went inside her. She took steps towards the altar in which her bed stood and frowned up at the man who was supposedly her mate.

"You liked it didn't you?" he bent down to nuzzle his nose against her neck and breathe in her captivating scent. "We really got to know each other last night, baby. Who would've guessed that you're a little masochist?"

"Shut...ah..." She barely got a word in when she felt those lips leave little pecks on her skin; trailing up her neck and stopping right at her chin. "You owe me...big time..." she breathed out as his kisses turned into tiny bites.

"I'm aware." Ragna glided his tongue back down her neck and allowed his hands to roam their way through her robe to cup her naked breasts. He frowned a little when he felt torn fabric around her stomach and huffed in disappointment. "I'm gonna miss that dress, though. It looked so hot on you..."

Rachel smirked. "That is what happens when you allow your hormones to control you, Ragna boy." She moaned and brought her thumbs over his chest to ghost over his nipples.

"You askin' for another round?"

"What if I am?"

"I'll throw you on this bed right now and stuff your ass again with that dick you love so much." he licked her cheek and slowly slid his hands behind her back.

She laughed. "Daddy~..." About ready to crawl inside with him, a sudden knock at the door of her room halted any further touching. Rachel sighed, a bit irritated at the sudden interruption while Ragna removed his hands almost instantaneously from her when he imagined the man that would sever his head from his shoulders if he was ever caught touching his "beloved mistress".

"Yeah, I think you should answer that." Ragna hastily said as he rubbed his head. This would have to wait some other time.

"Right..." Rachel scoffed as she adjusted her robe to conceal herself and walked to the door. Upon reaching it, she turned the knob and swiftly blocked the entrance and entirety of her room with her body.

"Good evening, Valkenhayn." greeted the disgruntled vampiress.

"Good evening, Madame..." Valkenhayn greeted back with a rather odd sounding displeased tone in his voice.

Rachel raised a brow at his shift in voice, but did not bother to question it.

"Is there any reason as to why you are here at this time of night?" she questioned, arms cross.

"I had simply come to ask you what you would like as a meal to start the day with, Madame since you are usually awake at this hour, correct? Unless...I was interrupting something."

"No, no, no need to worry, Valkenhayn. You just...woke me up with a start, I'm afraid." she lied. "Regarding food, I would enjoy it if you were to bring me some coffee and amandine. Turkish coffee."

"Of course, Madame." He barely gave her a smile and stared at the door behind her. "Would...the boy care to have anything as well?"

Rachel's eyes widened and a cold chill ran up her spine as he uttered his nickname for Ragna. "What are you talking about, Valkenhayn?" she tried keeping her cool, but could feel herself standing on thin ice.

"Please do not lie to me, Madame. I am very aware of Ragna's presence." he sighed. "The both of you were rather...loud last night, and I beg your pardon, Madame, but did I hear you address him as... "Daddy"?"

Rachel covered her face with her hands and slithered her way behind her door and slammed it shut. Ragna looked on in confusion and tilted his head.

"You ok, Rachel-"

"Next week we are starting Ragna..."

"...Starting what?"

"My end of our deal. You being my slave. And I swear to the heavens above me that the first thing we do is vocal control..."

* * *

**I couldn't think of a better ending, I'm afraid. Hope you all liked the first part to a saga of Rachel and Ragna's sexual escapades**. **God knows I was stabbing my toe into a marble table with this one...**


End file.
